If You Were In Forks
by lilmermaid
Summary: I wrote this at 7 in the morning, so I apologize for any mistakes in advance. I'm not going to tell you what this is about, so just read it. Warning: CHARACTER DEATH


If you were to travel to the small town of Forks, Washington, and talk to some of the people there, you might find that they would all be very serene.

If you were to search for the source of this serenity, you would find yourself on a damp and mossy street lined with damp and mossy houses. If you were to select the right house, you might notice that someone left this house in quite a hurry.

You might notice several things that support this thought. First of all, the door would be ajar. If you were to go through this door, you would find yourself in an entryway of chaos. The coat rack would be overturned, as though someone might havew knocked it over in the process of getting out. There would also be shoes everywhere, as thought the owner might have been frantically trying on shoes, trying to find a match.

If you were to pass through this mess, you would find yourself in a kitchen. This kitchen would be cleaner than the entryway, but there would be a plate of dinner left out on the table. Also, the phone on the wall would be off the hook, the dial tone still buzzing, like someone was in such a hurry to get out that they had not hung up the phone. If you were to look to the wall opposite the phone, you would see flickering lights from the living room. If you were to go into this living room, the first thing that you would notice would be that the TV was left on.

The second thing that you would notice would be the tall, blond young man pacing in the shadows. The look on his face would be one of frustration; if you knew this boy you might know that he would be too weak to be with his family. If you were to look very closely at this young man, you might be able to see the crisscrossing patterns of crescent moon scars lining his arms. His eyes would be an unnerving amber and he would probably be the most beautiful person you had ever seen.

If you were able to see into this boy's thoughts, they would take you to Forks General Hospital. If you were to go inside this hospital, you would come into the waiting room, full of bored-looking people. And so nothing would stop you from immediately noticing the sobbing man in the corner. His head would be in his hands, but if you were to look at the badge on his chest, it would read: Chief of Police, Forks, Washington.

If you were to look at the man in the doctors uniform standing over the sobbing Chief of Police, you would see first that he is more handsome than any movie star. Second, that he would have the same amber eyes as the boy in the house.

If you were to go down the hall into room 109, the first thing that you would notice would be the figure on the bed. It would be vaguely identified as female. It would also be identified as very dead. The girl would be almost unrecognizable to anyone under all the mangled tissue, muscle and bone. The bedsheets under her would be stained scarlet with her blood. If you were to look up to this girl's face, you would see first the ugly crescent shaped wound in her neck, a ragged hole. The skin there would not be as bloodstained as therest, and so you might notice that her skin is paler than any you would ever have seen. The last thing you would notice about her would be the shock of red brown hair splayed out under her head like a halo.

If you were to look away from this girl, you would see her patient record taped to the wall. The name would read: Isabella Swann.

If you were to look to the other side of the bed, you would notice the four most attractive people you had ever seen, not countring the boy and the doctor. These four people would all have the same amber eyes and alabaster complexion. There would be a brawny man holding the most gorgeous woman you would ever see, anothe rbeautiful woman, though slightly older than the other. And then you would see the tiny, spiky-haired girl with a faraway look in her eyes. It would be very obvious that whatever she was seeing was not the hospital room.

If you could see what this girl was seeing, you would suddenly be far away from Forks, Washington.

It would be a beautiful day in Italy. There would be thousands of people milling around the square, and so it would take you a while to notice the figure hiding in the shadows of the beautifully sunny day.

If you were to look closer at this figure, he would be shirtlesss. Then you would see that he looks like a Greek god. He would look remotely like the people in the hospital, except for his eyes; where the other's would be a cool amber, his would be a terrible scarlet; the colour of blood.

This boy's face would be filled with more self hate than anyone would have thought possible. This boy would also not be breathing.

You might find this strange, but before you would have time to react, he would take a quick, blurring step into the direct sunlight.

And as millions of diamonds would glitter off his skin, he would breathe for the last time.

For no one would ever be more eager to leave this world than him. 


End file.
